puroresusystemfandomcom-20200214-history
Scandal Gate (2017)
|date_aired = |attendance =1,850 |venue = Korakuen Hall |city = Tokyo |liveevent = y |lastevent = Kobe Pro-Wrestling Festival (2017) |nextevent = Dangerous Gate (2017) |event = Scandal Gate |lastevent2 = Scandal Gate (2015) |nextevent2 = Last }} Scandal Gate 2017 was a professional wrestling event and GAORA TV event promoted by Dragon Gate. The event took place on August 8 at the Korakuen Hall and it was the third event under the Scandal Gate name. The main event showcased a match for the 5 Units Survival Race where, Tribe Vanguard (BxB Hulk, Kzy, YAMATO and Yosuke♥Santa Maria) faced VerserK (El Lindaman, Shingo Takagi, T-Hawk and Takashi Yoshida) Production Background The Scandal Gate (2017) will air in Japan on Dragon Gate's internet streaming site, Niconico, with Japanese language commentaries. The Japanese commentary will be provided by Katsuya Ichikawa. The event also will be aired on tape delay on Japanese TV Gaora Sports to be launched in Dragon Gate's ~ Infinity ~ Series. Storylines Scandal Gate 2017 featured professional wrestling matches that involved wrestlers from pre-existing feuds and storylines that played out on the Dragon Gate's television program. Wrestlers portrayed heroes or villains as they followed a series of events that built tension and culminated in a wrestling match or series of matches. During the year of 2017, all units in Dragon Gate started to feuding with each other, per example the Jimmyz vs. MaxiMuM feud. After the 2017 Kobe World Pro Wrestling Festival it started the 5 Units Survival Race League and during the show, some matches of the tournament will be showcased. This situation happened in the past during the Generation Warfare period in Dragon Gate. Event Preliminary matches The pay-per-view opened with Katsuya Ichikawa and Masato Yoshino. Next Masaaki Mochizuki, Gamma and Shachihoko BOY faced Shun Skywalker, Katsumi Takashima and Yuki Yoshioka. In the end, Mochizuki chopped Yoshioka, he slapped Mochizuki and Mochizuki hit Yoshioka with a Saikyo High Kick to win the match. Next. it was a tag team where Jimmy K-ness J.K.S. and Jimmy Kanda faced Don Fujii and Hyou Watanabe. In the end, Kanda performed the Ryu's on Watanabe to win. After the match Fujii talked about Shun, Hyo, Takashima, & Yoshioka's progress, Yoshioka told Fujii to help them and hr he accepted and announced that his first act as a leader was to give Yoshioka and Takashima new ring names based on his past experience, which he announced that he would unveil them. Next, it was a 5 Units Survival Race match between Over Generation (CIMA and Dragon Kid) faced Jimmyz (Jimmy Kagetora and Genki Horiguchi H.A. Gee Mee!!). Before the match started, Over Generation made their usual activity, bringing a kid from the crowd to ring the opening bell. The match ended when CIMA performed a Mad Splash on Genki to win the match. After the match, Yosuke♥Santa Maria attacked Kagetora from behind with a deep kiss, held the Brave Gate title and left the ring. In the fourth match, was another 5 Units Survival Race match between MaxiMuM (Kotoka, Big R Shimizu and Ben-K) and Over Generation (Eita, Kaito Ishida and Takehiro Yamamura). Before the match started, Kotoka and Eita started to provoke each other, later the match started and both units started to brawl with each other. In the end, Eita trapped Kotoka in the Numero Uno, Shimizu was trying to attempt it with the Shot put slam but Ishida hit him with a Roundhouse Kick, then Yamamura hit Kotoka with a Dropkick and he forced Kotoka to tap out. After, it was a backstage interview with both VerserK and Tribe Vanguard unit members, where the interview ended with Shingo grabbing Katsuya and Yoshida posting with his belt. After that, it was another 5 Units Survival Race match between where MaxiMuM (Naruki Doi and Masato Yoshino faced Jimmyz (Jimmy Susumu and Ryo "Jimmy" Saito). In the end, Saito tried to hit Doi with a SaiRyo Rocket but Doi countered it, and Yoshino performed an Ude Yoshino followed by a Bakatare Sliding Kick on Saito to win the match. Main event In the main event, was an Eight-Man elimination tag team as part of the 5 Units Survival Race between Tribe Vanguard (YAMATO, BxB Hulk, Kzy and Yosuke♥Santa Maria) and VerserK (Shingo Takagi, Takashi Yoshida, T-Hawk and El Lindaman). When the match started both units started to brawl with each other, later Takagi hit YAMATO with a Pumping Boomer followed by a Pineapple Boomer by Yoshida, then T-Hawk was going to hit YAMATO with the BT Bomb, but he reversed to a Frankenstainer of The Almighty to eliminate T-Hawk. Later Yoshida was going for the Cyber Bomb but Maria reversed it into a cradle pin, then push out Yoshida, kissed him and she pushes Yoshida into a cradle pin to eliminate him. During the match, Takagi wrecked everyone in the ring including the referee, Linda attempted to cheat using the red trash bin but Hulk reversed and put the can into Linda's head and hit the First Flash to eliminate him. In the end, Maria was going to hit Takagi with a Springboard Senton but Takagi pushed the referee and Maria accidentally took out him. Takagi took advantage and VerserK got into the ring but Kzy came out and Yoshida spat a black mist to Kzy's face, started to attack him and Takagi hit Kzy with a powerbomb but Kzy kicked out in two. In the end of the match, Shingo trapped Kzy and Linda tried to hit Kzy with the red box, but Hulk came out, took out Linda and hit Takagi with it, allowing Kzy to hit the Skyade Schoolboy to get the win. After the main event, MaxiMuM and Over Generation came out, and Doi tried to make fun of VerserK for getting swept, then Eita came out and kicked Kotoka from behind and both units started to trash talk until they agreed to face in a 2 out of 3 falls 6 man tag team match at the September 5th Korakuen Hall show. The show ended with, Masaaki Mochizuki coming out challenge YAMATO but he told that a win over the champion wasn’t quite enough to earn an opportunity, YAMATO was about to accept it, but Big R Shimizu came out reminding everyone that he pinned him in three minutes during the King of Gate tournament, he told that he should be the next challenger, he and Mochizuki agreed to face him in a #1 contender match. Aftermath After the Scandal Gate, the 5 Units Survival Race would continue and would see on the September 5th Kourakuen Hall Show, Over Generation (CIMA, Dragon Kid and Eita) defeating MaxiMuM (Naruki Doi, Masato Yoshino and Kotoka) and VerserK (Shingo Takagi, T-Hawk and El Lindaman) to pick up the first fall and MaxiMuM defeating VerserK to pick up the second fall, thus VerserK getting the two losses. Later the VerserK and Jimmyz would lose their respective matches, setting themselves to the Looser Disbands Match. On September 5, Masaaki Mochizuki would defeat Big R Shimizu to become the 1# for the Open The Dream Gate Champion. Later, Takayuki Yagi would make the Brave Gate Championship match official to take place at Dangerous Gate. After the Six-Man Tag Team Match between Over Generation, MaxiMuM and VerserK, Shimizu and Kotoka would challenge CK-1 for the Open The Twin Gate Champions in which CIMA accepted the challenge. Results Eight-man Tag Team elimination match Category:Events Category:Dragon Gate Events Category:Scandal Gate